Mutant BAT kid
by fullmetaljap150
Summary: Max dives down to save a bat mutant....ONESHOT!pleas R&R!


_One… two… three!_ I jumped off the cliff into the deep canyon. My big, powerful wings unfolded and caught the wind. With two powerful strokes, my wings carried me up into the sky. Iggy, Nudge, Fang, the Gasman, and Angel followed me. One by one they jumped off the cliff and joined me up in the sky.

"So what's the plan?" asked Fang.

_Go west to California_ said the voice.

"We're going to California," I answered quickly. Fang looked at me, but I avoided looking at him.

"Yay!" Angel and Nudge cheered at the same time. We all turned in a tight formation and headed west.

"Can we go to Hollywood?" asked Gazzy

"So… Why are we going to California?" asked Total, the talking dog.

"I just have a feeling that's where we should go." I said, trying to sound like I knew everything. _Hello? A little help here, voice. _Of course it didn't help me so I stayed silent.

"The voice?" Fang asked under his breath so the others couldn't hear. I nodded and sped up to the front of the flock. Using my raptor-like vision I focused on something far below. I saw white coats "training" (more like, torturing) a little boy who looked like he was five. But some thing was different about the boy: he had wings, just like us, but some thing was different about them. His wings were leathery like a bats and he had fangs… much like an eraser's (half men, half wolf creatures.) then, I saw some thing terrible. The white coats had whips and were lashing the boy, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Fang," I said

"No, we have a mission, and we can't stop to help everybody," He said. _You can't waste time, Max. You have to save the world, _The voice chimed in. I couldn't stand to watch the little boy be beaten anymore. Suddenly, I tucked in my wings and dove down to help the boy.

"Where is Max going?" asked Nudge

"She's going to play super girl and save the boy down there," Fang sighed.

"Oh," Nudge looked down and tried to find the boy.

"I'll be back in no time!" I called back up to the flock.

As I neared the ground, I opened my wings again and landed softly on the ground in the forest about ten meters from the white coats and the mutant. I creped up behind the white coats and looked around them to see if they were armed. There was a small semi parked about three yards away, but other than that there was nothing else. I decided it was safe, so I sprung into action and round-housed the first white coat in the side. I thought I heard a rib crack as he let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"What was that sound?!" someone asked from inside the semi. _Oh great,_ I thought. I didn't think anybody was in the truck. I got back to business and attacked the other white coat. I punched him in the face then jabbed him, hard, in the stomach. He fell to the ground like a rock. Meanwhile, four erasers climbed out of the semi. _Darn._ All of us, bird kids, were way stronger than an average adult, but so were the erasers. Actually, they were much stronger than us.

Just when I thought it was getting bad, it got worse,(of course) about ten more erasers climbed out of the truck. The mutant bat kid looked at them in horror and ran for the woods. The erasers started to close in on me, their teeth visibly growing larger and sharper. Just as I thought I was about to receive a good beating…

"Yo super girl, do you need help?" Fang asked as he and the rest of the flock dropped in besides me.

"Thanks," I said, truly grateful. But now was not the time to be grateful. Suddenly, all the eraser attacked us at once. We all started to fight. I kicked one eraser sending him to the ground. I did a quick 360. It looked like all the other flock members were doing ok.

Behind me, one eraser suddenly grabbed my throat and started to choke me. I tried to kick him but it did no good. I scratched his hands, trying to make him let go, but still he held on. Just when I was starting to fade, I heard a loud _thunk_. The eraser let go of me and fell to the ground. I turned around and wondered what happened. I looked up and saw the bat kid hovering in the air. He had a few large rocks in his hands and he was throwing them at erasers.

"Thanks!" I called out to him. He looked at me but didn't say anything. I turned around and got back to the fight. There were still about 3 erasers left. I kicked one in the head, and he was knocked out good. And that was the end. The remaining erasers ran back into the truck and drove away.

"Yes!" Nudge cheered as she punched the air. I looked back up into the sky to thank the bat kid again, but he was gone.

"Where'd that kid go?" asked Fang.

"Beats me," I answered. Then we did an "up and away" and flew into the sunset.


End file.
